Withstand The Pain
by Elric-Chan
Summary: Ritsu had already done what he had to Soubi. Now he's got it in his mind to do the same to Ritsuka, and Soubi's just not going to let that happen. [Rating may go up]


**Disclaimer: Loveless and all of its bishies do not belong to me.**

**Hmm... twisted as this fic may seem, there is a story behind it. When (thanks to teh amazing Internet) I discovered that Soubi had lost his ears from being raped by his sensei Ritsu, I was pretty darn sad. I told my friend, who ZOMG'd with me, and then I said "Omigod, what if Ritsu tries to rape Ritsuka?! That would be awful!"**

**In actuality, I haven't seen Soubi's rape, even though I know it happens. I haven't read it in the manga yet, either, cause I'm an American who waits for Americanized Loveless volumes to hit the shelves and doesn't read Japanese scans. T.T**

**So... the flashbacks of Soubi's rape are not accurate with what really happened. Probably not, anyway. A miracle could happen and I could hit it right on the nose, but I doubt it. I just wrote what I felt to be a common rape scene. And as for Ritsuka's rape (if it atually happens), that is entirely made up, because as far as I know, that does not happen at all.**

**SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR**

"Soubi-kun."

Soubi froze. That voice...

He turned around to meet the laughing green eyes of his former sensei. The man who had taken his innocence.

_**WITHSTAND THE PAIN**_

Soubi had tried, he thought, to avoid Ritsu reasonably well. But he had learned at a young age that Ritsu usually got what he wanted, and that man had wanted to see Soubi. Wanted to be near him again.

But Soubi could never forget that day.

_"Sensei... what are you doing?" Soubi cried in fright as Ritsu shoved him down to the floor, naked._

_"Hold still, Soubi-kun, and bear the pain. Withstand."_

But he hadn't been able to.

_"Sensei, no...!" Soubi's body tensed as his teacher roughly thrust inside him. His small frame was no match for Ritsu's, and the pain was almost more than he could take. Ritsu kept on, forcefully pushing himself harder and faster, ignoring his student's cries, ignoring the blood flowing from the entrance point._

_After his heated climax, Ritsu left Soubi crumpled on the floor, noting with a vicious twinge of pleasure the lack of ears atop the boy's head._

_Soubi held himself, watching his tears stream onto the cold marble of the floor. He raised a shaky hand to the top of his head, letting out another sob as his fingers met no obstacle. What kind of life would he have? What would his Sacrifice think when they would first meet? What good is a young Fighter with no ears?_

"Ritsu."

Soubi knew that his rape had made him the man he was today. It hadn't broken him.

"Soubi-kun."

Seimei had despised him. No matter what Ritsuka thought of Seimei, no matter how much he adored his older brother, he didn't really know him. He didn't know him at all. Soubi knew him. And Seimei was bad, far more than he was good.

The fact that Soubi hadn't had ears was the reason he suspected that Seimei had died with his. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that if he had been pure, Seimei would have loved him and they would have lost their ears to each other. But that hadn't happened. Seimei had died and Soubi had gotten over it.

"What do you want?" Soubi asked, calmly but coldly. He refused to meet Ritsu's gaze. After all this time, he still couldn't look him in the eye.

"To see you, of course. It's been too long, Soubi-kun."

"You shouldn't use that," Soubi said sharply, looking straight at Ritsu. "I'm a grown man now."

"Yes, I can see that..." Ritsu murmured, and Soubi heard the faint smirk in his tone. He turned his head completely. Ritsu made him sick. "But you'll always be Soubi-kun to me."

"I'm not your little plaything anymore," Soubi told him, taking a step forward. "You're making me late. I have to meet Ritsuka after school."

Without another word, he glided past Ritsu. He shivered as he felt the man grab his arm, and turned slightly, so that their eyes met as they stood face-to-face. Ritsu raised a hand to Soubi's cheek, brushing it for a fraction of a second before Soubi jerked away.

"Goodbye."

He strode swiftly away, feeling Ritsu's eyes on his back.

_"Let's continue."_

_Soubi ruefully unbuttoned his shirt, letting it slide to the floor. He hated this part of training._

_"Hands on the wall. Submit."_

_He turned his back on his sensei, ready to be dominated, ready to fight back with his words as preparation for protecting his Sacrifice one day. Instead, the cold sound of a zipper resonated through the room._

_"Sensei...?"_

_"Turn around, Soubi."_

_Soubi obediently turned his head back to stare at the blank wall. Within moments, he felt Ritsu's body pressing against his back. He'd... never done that before. And Soubi was scared._

A shiver ran down Soubi's back as he remembered the sound of that zipper. The noise had never left his mind, never since then. He couldn't forget it, try as he might.

He shook his head to clear away the bad memories. Thinking about Ritsuka, and how he would see him in just a few minutes made him instantly happier.

---------------

Ritsuka scampered from the school building, expecting to see Soubi and the characteristic line of smoke rising into the air above him, but he didn't. He realized that Soubi must be running late from college or something, and so he sat down to patiently wait.

"Aoyagi Ritsuka?"

He looked up, getting to his feet again. A man stood before him, and he wore a look similar to the one that Soubi wore when he was amused. In fact, the man seemed to remind him very much of Soubi, in a way. An adult, no ears, but that was to be expected.

"Yes."

"Minami Ritsu," the man held out his hand, and Ritsuka took it. He watched as Ritsu's eyes glinted at the touch, and the way his lips turned upward in a light smirk. Ritsuka slipped his hand from Ritsu's warm grasp, looking away uncomfortably.

"Soubi's new Sacrifice," Ritsu said, almost to himself, and Ritsuka snapped his head back to him.

"What? You know Soubi?"

His smirk intensified. "Yes, I... know him very well."

"How do you know I'm his..."

"Because I know Soubi. And that's all. I'm here to take you."

Ritsuka froze momentarily.

"From school," Ritsu said, the smirk glowing on his handsome features. "I'm here to take you from school."

Ritsuka scolded himself for having such a bad mind, but he suspected that was the consequence from spending so much time with Soubi. This man couldn't be as perverted as Soubi, anyway.

"I'm... supposed to come with you? Soubi sent you to get me?" That didn't sound like Soubi at all.

Ritsu nodded.

"Well... I can walk, you know, that's what I do when Soubi doesn't come..." he stopped, seeing that Ritsu was not going to let him off easy.

"No, no, you see... I'm Soubi's teacher, his "principal", and he's late, so I've come to get you for him."

"Principal?" Ritsuka remembered something about that. He had heard it mentioned before, but Soubi had refused to tell him anything about the principal.

"That's right," Ritsu said, his eyes narrowing. "Has he told you anything about me?"

"No," Ritsuka replied. "I was just thinking about how you're his teacher."

"I taught him many things," Ritsu said, the smirk returning to its usual place on his lips. "But we really should go. He may start to worry."

"Okay..." Ritsuka said, and he followed Ritsu down the street.

---------------

"Ritsuka?"

Soubi stopped in the school courtyard, looking all around him for a sign of Ritsuka. He hadn't been very late, and he knew that Ritsuka wouldn't have walked home by himself without waiting for at least 10 minutes.

He spotted Shinonome-sensei closing the door.

"Shinonome-sensei!"

"A-Agatsuma-san?" she said, turning around. There he was, his hand in the air, walking toward her. "What is it?"

"Have you seen Ritsuka?" Soubi asked, stopping in front of Shinonome-sensei. "He's not here."

"Yes, I... I saw him leave with a man. I guess the man knew you, and Ritsuka trusted him."

"Man?"

"Yes, he... had gray hair, and..."

"Sensei!" Soubi's heart skipped. He shouted the first thing that came to mind. "Did he have ears?"

"Well, no..." Shinonme-sensei blushed. "But... but most adults don't..."

Soubi's body felt like lead. He turned around and took off around the corner, shouting a muffled "Thank you, Sensei!" as he left.

This couldn't be happening.

Ritsu had him. He had Ritsuka.

**T.B.C...**

**SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR**

**Chapter 2 coming soon! You can look forward to some angsty crap as the story progresses, and I still haven't decided whether to have Ritsu rape Ritsuka or not. I think that would be just too awful, and besides, I couldn't really think of a way to have Soubi just stand by and let it happen.**

**Which basically means that he is going to kick Ritsu's ass.**

**Yippee for kicking ass! And review please, so I can know that writing more chapters will not be a _complete_ waste of my time.**


End file.
